非典型omega
by cinnamonner
Summary: 白色情人节的倍返


非典型omega

松本推开了衣帽间的门，这里已经被改装成了大野的画室。他本想为大野搬空一间客房，反正他们的公寓虽然是临时住所但也不缺地方，而且大野也和自己一起睡，可却被大野拒绝了。他说衣帽间的鞋架正好摆泥人。

但大野低估了松本搬空衣帽间所需要的力气。虽然松本还是很享受每天推开这个小房间找大野的过程。有种金屋藏娇的感觉。

而且今天很特别。交往这么多年大野从来没有忘过这一天。虽然每年都是一个套路，但松本还是期待着。

锡兰肉桂的幽香充斥了房间，这差点诱发了毫无准备的松本。他调匀呼吸，用自己的信息素冲淡了这个小空间的气息。

"回来了。"大野心不在焉地应付着，往面前的画纸上铺水彩。

"一回来就是这种状态，你可真是不设防。"

"这几天要控制住简直太痛苦。而且在家也用不着管那么多。"大野推了一下眼镜。虽然度数不高，但画画时看不清细节也很麻烦。松润早就想换掉它了，但现在感觉宽宽的黑框能让这个粘人度远小于其他omega的恋人显得软一些。

松本把手搭在大野脖子上。

"好凉。"他缩了一下身体，可视线还在画上。松润变本加厉地挂了上去。

"今天算了，截稿日就要到了，必须加快进度。"

"我不信杂志社就那么勤快追到曼哈顿来找你。"松本抱着大野摇晃着，开始耍起无赖。

"再这样我就到omega人权协会举报，就在楼下。"

"就凭你这英语？"松本搂紧了大野。"话说回来你知道今天是什么日子吗？"

"冬天。"

松本大力地把大野推开。

"回来，把静物台上的花藤转一个角度。"

"你根本没在画它。"松本表示抗议。

"我有在画。"大野撅起嘴。

松本只好从命，到了花藤前又改了主意，一屁股坐了下来。

"你挡住它了。"大野无奈，放下画笔。

松本只是坏笑着看着他"没，没挡住。"

"算了，干脆画你好了。"大野把画架上的纸换了下来。

松本想着自己又要被画成美式漫画了，笑出声来。大野拿出铅笔开始打框。认真工作的恋人简直太可爱，可爱到松本忍不住想去打扰。

"好热。"松本一边说着一边脱下了衬衫。

"中央空调温度是26度不至于热成这样吧。"大野一脸无奈。

"灯光打在身上很热啦。"松本开始撒娇。

大野想开口说；"那你把灯挪开"但又突然不舍得。因为灯光打在松本身上，加深了有意塑形过的肌肉线条。空气中弥漫着松本的麝香葡萄酒一般的信息素气味，不知是有意为之还是懒得控制。这种气息本身就带着一种催情意味，让大野感觉有点不好。

这时的松本百无聊赖，开始搭话。

"我感觉人像一般都是油画啊。"

"味道太大。"大野懒得理他。

"那我们到阳台上去？"

"光源不好。"

"今天街上放的都是拉布拉布的歌曲呢。"松本旁敲侧击。

"那又怎样？"

"别那么冷淡啦。"

"我今天只想画画。"

松本只好闭上嘴。他知道恋人虽然平时很随和，但在某些地方却固执得像个老头子。他开始放空。

其实与其说是放空，还不如说是看着大野胡思乱想。当然不是奇怪意义上的。大野认真的神情让他想到了他们的初遇。

当时自己才刚毕业不久，因为家里有点背景自己也有点能力才当了一个深夜综艺节目导演，而大野只是在那个节目组打零工。明明只是一个omega却不得不做这种体力活，这让当时的松本情不自禁地想照顾一下，只让他做一些拿椅子倒水之类的零活。

两个人在一次画展偶遇。松本只是感觉这个一直没精神的人很认真地在看画比较有趣，就忍不住靠近了一下。

大野在察觉到松本的存在时对他笑了一下，显得有点拘谨。

空气中隐隐地有早餐的香气。具体说是松本喜欢早餐时往咖啡里放的锡兰肉桂粉的香气，温暖又香甜的气息。大野一直都不吝惜往身上贴贴片，把自己伪装得像个beta，这就是身为抢手的omega却到了二十岁后半还没找到伴侣的原因。而今天明显是犯懒贴少了。

所以说这个omega很非典型，别的omega都尽量少贴贴片。这与女孩子们穿超短裙是一个心态。

"很喜欢这个画师吗？"松本搭着话。

"嗯。今天是最后一天了，所以无论如何都要来看一眼。松本桑呢？不太常见你来画展。"

"我最近想转行舞台设计。有个黑人Rap歌手要来日本，需要我当总监。我想第一炮打响点，就来这儿找灵感。"

"哦，不错的机会呢。"

松本看见大野又在专心看画，就不好意思打扰，只是一直陪在边上。

其实有大野在身边感觉很好，他虽然没什么话，但总散发着一种治愈的气息。几天的疲惫一扫而光。这种感觉叫做心动吗？松本不敢多想。

"想回去了。"过了两个小时大野说。

"怎么回去？"

"嘛...电车。"

"已经要黑了，要不然我送你？"

"那就麻烦松本桑了。"

街道上到处都是成对的情侣，就连放的音乐都变得甜蜜缠绵。在有些昏暗的天光下，人们紧紧依偎。

松本试探性地向大野靠近，他没有拒绝。就在松本决定保持这种贴近却又不过分亲密的距离时，他感觉到自己的小指被勾住。是大野。松本有点惊讶地向旁边看去，发现大野也在自下而上地看着自己，睁大了平时半眯着的眼。

Oh，fuck，他在卖萌，或是在无意卖萌。松本感觉自己要被吃死了。

"我最近也有在画点什么，松本桑来看看吗？"

"好啊，不介意的话。"

敢把一个alpha往家里带的omega的坦诚度也不是盖的。

到了大野家里时，松本感觉鞋架上鞋的数量不太对劲。当松本在洗漱间里看到两套牙具时松本感觉不是自己神经过敏。

大野推开房间门，屋内各种作品的密度让他惊叹。这何止是"一些东西"，整个屋子已经被各种画和小雕塑占领。

"意外的...很多呢。"松本不禁感叹。

"只是爱好而已。"大野轻描淡写。

作品中大部分都是一些具有诙谐色彩的画。与别的omega画家的感性细腻不同，大野的风格显得十分美国街头。他甚至将电视台的台长画成了一只鲣鸟。不得不说，大野给了他许多灵感。

临走前松本在玄关问起了那件有点让他在意的事。"大野桑，有伴侣吗？"

"没有，他只是普通室友。"

"那么..我们交往看看？"

"松润的话、当然可以。"大野歪着头。

松本轻声笑了出来。已经改了称呼...吗？

不像松本成名了之后媒体们猜测的那些王子与灰姑娘的爱情故事那样惊心动魄。虽然有些家世但还是个毕业没几年的毛头小子松本润只是在临走时轻啄了一下业余画手大野智的唇。然后两人顺利成章地发展成为恋人关系。后来大野因为讨厌和松本工作离太近，就安心地当了个家里蹲的插画师。

而松本虽然经历了略显艰难的创业期，但还是与大野走了过来。

与松本的好友相叶比，他和大野显得毫无戏剧性。可是松本相信，他和大野是小小的日常拼出的奇迹。

松本感觉自己老了，因为一老就容易回忆过去的事情。

"画好了。"大野把画架转向松本。

松本已经准备好观赏自己的漫画像了，但出乎意料，色彩像彩色玻璃一样重合，很写实，不对是漂亮。在画中的自己被百合和紫色香雾环绕，眼睛显得有些妖冶。

"在你眼里，我就是这样的吗？"

"不过是正好要转画风而已..."大野想掩饰自己脸上的别扭，"反而是你。你是故意的吧，明知是我不舒服的日子，还这么不注意...我说了，我今天只想画画。"

松本感觉到不对劲。反应过来时才发现自己根本没控制信息素，现在在这个不通风的小房间里充斥着自己的气味。大野拿着水彩靠近，跨坐在松本腿上，在他裸露的上半身上落了一笔。松本一阵战栗。

这么主动靠近自己的大野，只有可能是醉酒或者发情。平时他是治愈，现在的他是要命。

大野先把吻落在松本的喉结上，再一路向下，到锁骨间，胸椎，上腹，肚脐向下的地方，在一个不好的位置停下，然后拿出笔，蘸上紫色颜料，沿着轨迹划了一道。然后由于身体难耐的热脱下了T恤。松本听得见开线的声音。

"想要吗？"松本感觉裤子已经太紧，就解开了裤扣。

"想画画。"

"你知道今天是什么日子吗？"

"我都说了嘛，是冬天。"大野撅起嘴，开启蒙混过关模式。

"骗人，你从来都没忘过。拿出来。本命巧克力。"松本戳着大野的胸口。

"诶？真的那么想要吗？松润不是不喜欢甜食吗？"

"..."松本有点丧气。

看着这样的松本，大野只好从他身上下来，下了决心一样推开衣帽间的门，丢下了一句："白色情人节时要倍返！"

几分钟后他才回来，什么都没拿，嘴有点不自然地闭着。

松本有点讶异，看着对方的眼睛。

大野深吸了一口气，又跨坐回松本腿上，把脸凑了过去。

松本感觉自己的鼻腔中充满了大野的气味，同时嘴被撬开，一块柔滑的东西与大野的舌头一起钻进口腔。黑巧克力，带着一点高浓度巧克力独有的酸味。这块巧克力已经半融化成巧克力酱在两人口中搅动。

大野就像使命完成了一样想松口，可是头却被死死按住。轻微的挣扎没有减慢巧克力融化的进程。外层的黑巧克力融化，里面的杏仁膏漏了出来，带着浓浓的锡兰肉桂香气，让松本产生了把大野吃进肚的错觉。黏乎乎的褐色液体从口角流出。

"现在想要吗？"

大野有些晕乎乎的，腹部升起一股暖流将他的理智冲淡。他解下了裤带。

"你不是说只想画画来着吗？现在轮到我来帮你画了。"

"诶？"

大野略微有点惊吓地看见松本拿出了三支新买的画笔，确认了前端是橡胶而不是金属不会弄伤对方后在大野眼前晃了晃。

"就用它们。"

松本虽然想用手指感受那份滑润，但现在他是掌控主导权的那个，完全可以更加过分一点。

笔的尖端在穴口打转。对方的身体起了反应。大野感觉到燥热，感觉到难受，简直都想开口喊出平时绝对不会喊的话。他想乞求对方快点结束这一切，但缩在脑海一隅的理智让他只咬住了自己的下唇。

两支笔探了进去。前端的毛在身体里转成了逆向，刮着内壁。笔杆不像手指那样有弹性还可以弯曲，硬而冰冷，有很明显的异物感。大野环上了松本的脖子，让松本瞬间感觉自己有点过火，当然只是瞬间。

他释放出了更多的信息素安抚对方，或是使对方更加疯狂。第三只笔探了进去。松本听见对方颤抖的，甚至带着些哭腔的喘息。

大野发现自己的脑子越来越奇怪。明明自己平时还保留着一点作为年上者的尊严，但此时他只想寻求快感。他主动晃动腰身，感受着笔毛在自己体内的细密刺激，无法控制自己的声音，害怕仅仅因三支笔就到达临界值。

松本退出了笔，将大野按在了大小不足二米乘一米的静物台上。他感觉自己像是在与三支笔争风吃醋，这很疯狂，又那么地顺理成章。他想给大野更高的愉悦，只有他才能给。他在贯穿大野的同时咬上了对方绯红挺立的乳首。

本能告诉大野去迎合，去追求更多。他注视着松本的眼，此时它已经被色气浸染，湿润泛红。精致的鼻子，挺立的眉弓，丰厚的嘴唇，还有那双眼睛，那双该死的眼睛，只要被注视就无法拒绝的眼睛。完美的男人。完美的alpha。只要索取就能获得一切的唯一的对方。他的每一块肌肉都在绷紧着，亲吻松本直到舌根发麻。

松本也在这之中疯狂。每一次进入都想把全身都埋进，每一次退出都迫不及待地想填补对方身体的空虚。大野开始呻吟，甚至开始骂人，而这更能激起松本的意欲。对方的内壁开始痉挛，眼神失焦，液体流出甬道，湿哒哒地弄脏了台布，前端也射出了意味不明的液体。但松本知道这还没完，具体说是还差得远。在他自己满足之前不会停止索取。对方的指甲深入后背的皮肤，松本也回以锁骨上的一口。

大野疯狂地捕捉着空气，但能捕捉到的只有松本的，能让他愉悦的气息。呻吟声由羞涩变成放荡。他能听到的只有自己和松本心脏的鼓动。松本的身影与背后的灯重合，就像天神。他有点艰难地弓起身，在松本的额头上落下了近乎膜拜的吻。从身下又传出了一阵暖流。大野无意识地拽住了白色的台布，现在已经被沾满了情欲的痕迹。"啪嗒"，是花藤落地的声音，也是理智的弦崩断的声音。

艺术本身就产生于人类的欲望。大野一直都是这么认为的。所以在艺术的场所交媾，抚摸，拥吻，不是在亵渎，反而是在献祭。他都忘记了松本是怎么为自己清理的，只是无意识地用头蹭了蹭松本的颈窝，像小猫一样。

松本把瘫软的大野抱回房间，然后去清理战场。他不想把这些留到第二天早上。

他刚把大野安顿好推开卧室门就看见客厅里散落着一个白色的小空盒子和少女心满满的水蓝色蕾丝丝带。他饶有兴味地看着这堆东西。

这是楼下的passion chocolate的作品，只定做了一块。松润拿起了发票，瞬间感觉到了恋人的可爱。

巧克力上本应刻着这句话："潤君大好き。"

白色情人节...真的应该好好奉还了呢。

大野无奈地在副驾上瞥了一眼正开着Aston Martin Vanquish S 的松本。墨镜也盖不住他现在脸上的喜气。

"这是要去哪啊？"

"说好了白色情人节要倍返的。"

大野看着被风吹起刘海显得格外酷炫的松本，意识到不是每一个坐Aston Martin副驾的人都能像邦女郎一样黑得高贵冷艳。他只祈祷这个小自己三岁的恋人不要把自己折腾死。

车在布鲁克林外围的曼哈顿海滩停了下来。

大野满脑子是姐姐小时候给自己读的一本书，《好消息，坏消息》。

好消息是车终于停下来了，坏消息是车停在了一幢豪宅前。

好消息是这幢豪宅有一个正好和自己胃口的精致的都铎风格花园，坏消息是这是个花园而不是渔船。

好消息是松本看着自己笑得很好看，坏消息是这是个笑得越灿烂越能代表心里有鬼主意的混蛋。

好消息是松本塞给自己一串钥匙并宣布他们已成为这幢宅子的主人，坏消息是这串钥匙沉甸甸的一大把从阁楼到地下室根本找不到哪个能打开大门。

松本接下了明显有点晕眩的大野手里的钥匙，帮他打开了门。门内是他对得意的作品，是他们两个，或许还有他们的孩子的舞台。

"喜欢吗？"松本推了推站在玄关呆若木鸡的大野。

"嗯。"大野好像刚从梦里醒来。

"进去吧，美国佬在家里不用脱鞋。"

大野终于理解了美国人为什么称日本公寓是兔子窝，但这样的房子打扫起来简直太困难了。

他回想起了自己第一次在日本进松本公寓时的场景。对于一个单身alpha来说这样的房间的确过分干净了。但即便如此，在他白天大扫除时还是在洗面台的下水管道里清出了老鼠大小的一团头发。他把这团头发和自己的脸拍在了一起发给松本，同时也很遗憾自己没能欣赏到松本的抽搐表情，当然还希望那个小有名气的歌手的威亚不会因此出现故障。

"你...是怎么做到的，明明你自己那么没有生活感..."他是这么回的信。

"别忘了再怎么说我也是个omega。"这是他第一次为自己的身份感到骄傲。

而此时大野悲愤地想着，美国佬的下水管里清出的头发能不能有猫大。

如果让大野列出今天的"甜蜜负担"列表，这个世界将不再存在亚马孙丛林。

比如说一男一女两间儿童房。

"你怎么确信我会为你生孩子？"

"我相信你会。"松本的眼睛低下来，被睫毛半遮住。

"而且还是龙凤胎？"大野感觉自己无力拒绝这种状态下的松本。

"我相信你会。"

"你就不怕我一心都在孩子身上不管你了？"

"奇迹总会发生的。"松本坚定地看着大野的眼睛，这让大野忍不住去打这个三岁年下者的头。

当松润带他转完整栋房后提到还有一个地方要去时，大野深感自己会被家务拖进坟墓。

"拉我的手。"他说，然后推开了后门。

实木架起的小路通向树林。这让一直生活在都心圈的大野忍不住在绽出绿芽的树中间深呼吸一下。

而松本看着被树枝分割得斑驳的阳光投在大野身上，感觉自己被负离子环绕。

不出几分钟大野看到了海，并发现这条小路的尽头是一个玻璃钢的立方体，四面墙都环着白色的百叶窗。小路下面的地也在不知不觉间换成了明净的沙滩。

"曼哈顿海滩。"松本wink了一下，摆出观光大使标准的CM笑容，打开了立方体的门。

大野迷迷糊糊地听从松本指挥脱下了鞋，直到沙子漫过脚趾缝才敢相信这是真的。然后就像充了电一样蹦到了双人躺椅上。

"好舒服。"他伸了个懒腰。

松本甩给了他一条沙滩裤。"不热吗？"

"诶？"大野发现的确有点热。他看了一眼四周，发现这个空间里有空调和酒吧吧台。"你把电线铺到这来了？"

"太阳能的。"松本绕到了吧台后面。"可爱的男士，要喝点什么吗？"他鞠了一躬。

"甜曼哈顿。"大野点了一个应景的酒名。

松本微微倾身示意。

一支甜味美思在松本掌心横向转了一圈。松本在亮了一下酒标后将其倒入酒壶。另一瓶黑麦威士忌就不那么幸运，在松本手中与地心引力作了半分钟斗争。先是被纵抛，线条漂亮的三角肌因此绷紧。又在有着延伸到沙滩裤边缘的人鱼线的腰间被旋转一周。松本完成这一串动作后还不忘向大野眨了一下眼睛。这让大野希望自己现在恶心的感觉来自于昨天吃的汉堡、可能变质了的奶酪、长时间的驱车（只要是它们之间的一个就好）。

松本左手拇指与食指之间捏着马丁尼酒杯的下部，右手中指指腹与无名指指背夹着吧匙上的螺旋，冰块被按顺时针搅动，发出清凉的声音。酒渍樱桃被用作装饰。

"当时就是为了想一年四季都在沙滩上晒太阳才建的这个。"松本端着酒坐上了躺椅的另一边，将大野的墨镜推向额头。大野眯起眼睛往边缘挪了挪屁股，接下了酒杯。

"不止一年四季，要直到我们都老去。"松本又补充了一句。

"我会老得比你快。"

"等你老成一块桂皮我也会爱你。我们要一起躺在这张椅子上晒太阳，周围围着一圈孙子孙女。"

"你说这话时就已经像个老头子了。"

"有吗？"松本把眉毛纠结地拧成了八字。

大野啜了一口酒。威士忌的清爽与苦艾的香气融合得恰到好处。"敬退休。"他举起杯子。

"敬退休。"松本笑了出来。

大野咬上了酒渍车厘子。美国的东西不管是什么都大一号。而此时大野觉得格外不对劲。

"你用的车厘子有核吗？"

松本一脸无辜。"这是楼下甜品店买的。"

他走到吧台旁的洗手台前，背对着松本吐出了嘴里的东西。是一枚戒指，精致的切面在果肉下折射着阳光，显得格外惨不忍睹。

松本不知什么时候从背后把水龙头拧开，将戒指冲洗干净。"吃到这种东西，一定是菓子会社的阴谋。"松本开始一本正经地胡说八道。

"什么啊，明明是你的阴谋。"大野眼角泛起了好看的笑纹。

"不，是菓子会社看到你情人节时都不敢把表白巧克力送给我才走出的这一步。"松本低头确认了一下戒指已经没有了可食用的部分，然后单膝跪地。"永远做我的omega，好吗？"

大野注视着松本的眼睛，在阳光下透出了好看的蜜糖色。如果穿的不是沙滩裤，效果会更好。

"菓子会社的心意，我会拒绝吗？"他说。然后看着松本捧起他的手指，给他带上了这个不知有几克拉的阴谋。

松本站起，轻吻了一下大野的发顶，然后托起他的脸，往那张多肉的嘴上吻了下去。大野没有掩饰很舒服的声音。两人的嘴唇都柔软丰厚，仿佛就为亲吻彼此而生。

在大野意识过来时他们已经被整个沙滩的人围观了（除了那对在一辆布鲁克林顶上毫无顾忌亲热的情侣，那个穿着比基尼的女性omega好像正在发情，而那个男性alpha大野总觉得在哪张电影海报上见过）。

虽然听不见，但看得出来那个穿着花衬衫的黑人兄弟用他淡褐色的嘴唇向他们打了个呼哨。而两个拉丁裔的混血女郎搂着对方麦芽色的腰肢开始拥吻。

大野把额头抵在松本肩上，耳根都要红成紫色。

松本吻了一下对方额头上的痣宣布主权，但又突然感觉这么可爱的未婚夫被他人看到太不甘心，就毫不犹豫将百叶窗合上了一些。

正午的阳光透过顶部的玻璃照射进来。大野躺在沙滩上举起左手透过指缝看天。好吧还有左手上的戒指。

松本盖了过来，一只膝盖跪在了大野打开的腿间。大野按住松本肩膀把他往下推了推。"不要挡住阳光。"

"你既然已经成为了我的omega，就要答应我不要变黑。"

大野想起松本有一次去夏威夷参加好友的婚礼，回来时一点也没黑。不像自己，出去海钓一天回来就能黑一个色度。他逆光看见松本的手指上沾着某种白色的东西往自己脸上抹。他不遗余力地表示抗拒。

"不要动。"

"讨厌防晒霜，粘糊糊的。"

"那也不行。"

松本又点了一点防晒霜在大野鼻尖，滑稽得让松本都不舍得抹匀。

大野无奈，只好任他摆布。

挤了一些防晒霜在手心的松本又转战脖颈及下面的锁骨。大野虽然瘦，但也不是不锻炼。恰到好处的一层肌肉与脂肪层使得他的手感很好。他吻了大野左右两边裸露的肩膀，然后又分别挤上两道防晒霜。两只手同时握住对方的肩膀，一路向下，与其说是涂抹，不如说是按摩，或者爱抚。

"够了。"大野将涂好的一只胳膊折到头后。沙子的触感细密绵软，上臂被包裹在其中。

"不够。"松本的手掌划过大野分明的肋骨，以及下面曲线美好的腰身。腹部随着呼吸柔和地起伏，像只睡了的小兽。对方好像很满足于自己的服务，口中吐出了一丝柔软的叹息。沉浸在喜悦中的松本开始得寸进尺。

他环住了大野的腰，手不安分地向下，探到沙滩裤上边缘的褶皱后毫不犹豫地伸了进去。他感觉到大野在推自己的头。

"意图太明显了吧。"他笑着屈起膝盖，磕了磕松本的跨。他这才发现沙滩裤已经遮不住自己的形状。

松本释放出信息素作邀请。对方也散发出甜香默许。

就是这种感觉，被溺爱，被迁就，对方越是顺从就越想要探知他的底线。在大野面前，松本感觉自己永远像是叛逆期的孩子。这是作为年下者的特权。他咬上了身下人的乳首，同时看到另一边因刺激而颤抖挺立。手还不忘在对方沙滩裤里抚摸，感受着那份只属于自己的柔软细腻。最后他掐了一下，褪下了对方的裤子。

他亲吻着大野的小腹，这是气味最浓烈的地方。大野揉乱了松本的头发，又心血来潮想找回他的发旋。

"是我让你太轻松了吗？"松本抬起眼睛，从下往上的角度使得大野能清楚地看见松本纤长的睫毛。

"不要摆出这张人畜无害的脸，我知道你想要什么。"

几乎是毫无预兆地，松本掰开了大野的腿，在欣赏了几秒钟对方羞耻的姿势之后，扶住了腰跨挺了进去。大野的身体里就像湿润的天鹅绒。

"我敢保证你从刚才开始也没想好事。"他一边将大野的腿固定在肩膀上一边颤抖着说。

大野咬着口腔内侧的软肉，提醒自己不要喘太大声。温暖的涌流一下一下地填补自己的灵魂，身体贪婪地挽留着体内折磨他的东西。他像以往抓住床单时一样用手抠沙滩，细微的刺痛告诉他有砂粒嵌在了指甲缝里。他喜欢松本在自己身上肆虐的样子，因为这一面只有自己能看到。

松本也惊异于此时自己的疯狂。一直给人以克己印象的他如今只想获得愉悦，甚至是看到对方哭出来。这是他行使被宠爱权利的机会。他微微抬起身，迫使大野的后背接近一半抬离沙滩，方便自己更加深入。他俯下身去咬对方的喉结，锁骨，勾起潮湿的舌头舔舐光滑的，散发着食物般的甜香的肌肤。

松本背后的天空让大野感觉自己像是爱上了一片云。然而他却从那双眼睛里看见了纽约夜空的灯火辉煌。他来美国的飞机在夜晚着陆，璀璨的拉丁字母招牌反而让他寂寞。而此时他才感觉自己当时错得有多么离谱。只要这个人在自己就不是孤身一人。

太阳划过，闪耀着非现实的鎏金光泽，眼前的景象迅速转换，意识到时身体已被翻了个个儿。这种野兽般的体位将大野的后背完全交给了对方。他把额头埋在上臂里。几个过于猛烈的动作使几粒沙子进到眼睛里，而生理泪水马上将其冲了出来。

大野的腰线柔和富有弹性。松本用膝盖将大野的腿顶得更开，以便他更加深入。他俯下腰，在对方的蝴蝶骨上留下了艳色的痕迹，同时感受着对方肌肉的痉挛。

大野注视着对方孩子似的睡颜。傍晚，沙滩的余温已经快要散尽，让大野不得不考虑推醒这个孩子式地死死抱着自己的人。他怕他着凉。最后他犹豫着在松本的眼皮上落下了一个潮湿的吻。松本睁开眼第一句话就是："我们明天领证吧。"

大野只是注视着松本的眼点点头。他感觉自己就像波德莱尔笔下的异乡人，无可救药地爱上了这片在夕阳下被染成玫瑰色的云。


End file.
